


Family Matters

by your_taxidermy



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Drabble, I love this family, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-28
Updated: 2018-02-28
Packaged: 2019-03-24 23:28:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13821717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/your_taxidermy/pseuds/your_taxidermy
Summary: I got RE7 and fell in love with Daddy Baker and would give my life to have dinner with him.While playing, I saw a bunch of food lying around and got to thinking - what if he went out to make dinner for Mia and Eve when he took them in? So, here’s my take on what happened! This is short and probably terrible but i just wanted to get SOMETHING done for RE7 <3





	Family Matters

**Author's Note:**

> I got RE7 and fell in love with Daddy Baker and would give my life to have dinner with him.   
> While playing, I saw a bunch of food lying around and got to thinking - what if he went out to make dinner for Mia and Eve when he took them in? So, here’s my take on what happened! This is short and probably terrible but i just wanted to get SOMETHING done for RE7 <3

“Jack, we’ve got to feed these kids,” his loving wife said, dabbing the soaking wet child’s face off with a cloth. It was dark and dreary and Jack had no plans on going to the store at this hour. 

 

“I’ll head out now before every store closes, okay? I’ll be right back soon.” Jack headed out to the car as he pulled a jacket over his shoulders, shaking his arms into it. “Zoe, get this girl some clean clothes. And tell Lucas to get his behind down here and help me.” 

 

“Sure, mama.” Zoe did as she was asked and rushed to find Lucas cooped up in his rooms. Having spent three seconds downstairs, he went back up to his room filled with dishes and unfolded clothes. “Lucas, mom needs you.” 

 

“Ugh, why? I’m busy.” 

“Doing what? Get downstairs and help mom before she gets upset.” 

 

Lucas didn’t reply, yet he only scoffed and stomped downstairs to help his mother. As he did his chores, Zoe went to fetch a pair of warm clothes, running her a bath just for the hell of it. Maybe she’d like it, who wouldn’t enjoy a clean bath after swimming in a damn swamp? 

 

Jack wasted no time going to the store, grabbing every item he thinks the girls might like. Sweets? Check. Hot tea? Check. A nice beef roast and veggies? Check! Jack was a family man, he had to welcome everyone who stepped into his home feel part of the family. He paid for everything, browsing the magazines, pulling out a fashion mag that Zoe or Mia might like, he wasn’t sure but at least it was an attempt. Unfamiliar with what the girls might like, he gave it a wild shot and got what captured his eye. “Have a nice night, sir!” the cashier called as Jack walked to put the cart back. “You too, boy!” 

 

Jack looked at all his goods before starting the drive home, hoping his guests would be pleased with his pickings. 

 

As he drove home, he was oddly excited to gift them with their presents, really hoping they’d feel welcome and cherished, much like a real pair of daughters. Maybe it was silly of him, after all, he knew they’d probably want to leave sooner or later. But for now, under the Baker roof, he would do his very very best to welcome them. 

 

“Lucas, for now, Eve will have your room, she needs a place to sleep while she’s here.” 

 

“Are you fucking serious?! You just met the chick!” 

 

“Lucas, watch your mouth before I wash it with soap. She gets the room and that’s that.” 

 

Lucas knew he couldn’t stop it so he just left the room to sulk. 

 

By surprise, Jack carried all the bags in one trip and smiled at his wife. “I got a roast for everyone, I’ll make it tomorrow so the girls can have something warm and fresh to eat.” 

 

“That sounds good, Jack. Goodness, I see you went all out!” 

 

Jack laughed as he put away the groceries. “Well, family matters, doesn’t it? GIve these to the girls when you next see them, I have work to do in the garage.” 

 

But that tomorrow never came, yet a dark, and tragic ending to the Baker family. 


End file.
